Kindle: The Hunger Games
by Perkypaw
Summary: "They hold the power of life and death, and all we can do is watch." The districts have given up all hope of freedom and have bowed to the Capital's will. But not all are willing. And where ever there is cruelty and injustice, rebellion is sure to follow. All they need is someone to kindle it. (SYOT OPEN. 51st annual hunger games, alternate universe. T because of gore.)


SYOT Character Submission Rules

This IS a first come first serve.

Follow canon, I don't want to see district 12 12 year olds with amazing skill in EVERYTHING. Keep it realistic. It's also highly unlikely to have a younger tribute from the upper class districts because of the large amounts of volunteers.

Make your characters unique! Not everyone has straight brown hair or blue eyes! Not everyone is super outgoing, or super shy!

If your character is over the top I might change something, ok?

Please have none related to canon characters.

Please don't get mad if your tribute dies. There can only be one winner, after all.

Once I get the submission I will respond, and you may post in the comments.

You may only submit up to two tributes.

I'm going to try to keep it realistic, so it IS likely that an older kid with more experience will survive.

Tribute Submission Form

Name: (middle name optional)

Age:

Gender:

District:

Alternate District: (in case the district you chose has already been taken)

Hair Color:

Hair Length:

Hair Texture:

Eye Color:

Skin Color:

Body Type: (Bony, pudgy, average?)

Height: (Tall, average, very short?)

Other: (Anything else you think I should know. Do they have scars? A big nose? Freckles?)

Positive Personality Traits: (What traits make us like this character?)

Negative Personality Traits: (What makes us want to chuck this character out a window?)

Fears: (Why are they afraid of it?)

Likes:

Dislikes:

History: (How was there life before the games? What did they like to do? What makes your character the way they are?)

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Hobbies:

Family: (What they look like, personality, and relationship with the tribute)

Friends: (Same as above)

Pets: (If they have any, same as above)

Status: (Well liked, hated, invisible?)

Income: (Rich, middle, poor?)

Career/Not:

Opinion On Games:

Opinion On Capital:

Alliance: (District partner? Careers? None?)

Romance: (Interested in the other tributes? ;3 )

Volunteered/Reaped: (If volunteered, why?)

Reaction: (Their reaction and others)

Weapon Of Choice:

Interview Angle:

Token: (Optional)

Reaping Outfit: (Optional)

Chariot Outfits: (Optional)

Interview Outfits: (Optional)

Training: (Did they use weapons? Study traps?)

Training Score: (Please be realistic)

Strategy: (Are they going to hide out? Kill?)

Bloodbath: (Ran away? Tried to grab something?)

Death: (They may or may not die. If they do, how?)

Sponsor Points

(How To Get Them)

There will be three questions at the end of each chapter. An easy one (25 points), a medium (50 points), and a hard one (100 points). The first one to guess they questions will receive the points.

If your character gets killed off, you will receive 100 points for participating!

You get 25 points for every person your character kills in the blood bath, 50 after, and 100 points if they kill the third to last person.

For sending in a tribute you get 50 points.

For reviewing a chapter, 25 points.

(What To Buy)

Food:

Bread/Crackers-25

Cheese-50

Fruit-75

Swets-75

Soup-100

Feast-115

Water:

Water Container/Water-100

Water Cleaning Supplies-150

Weapons:

Sword-250

Knife-100

Mace-250

Trident-200

Axe-200

Spear-150

Whip-100

Bow/Arros-150

Armor/Cloths:

Shield-200

Body Armor-250

Helmet-200

Leg Armor-200

Arm Armor-200

Boots-150

Winter Jacket-150

Pants-100

Shirt-100

Undergarments-100

Shoes-50

Socks-50

Gloves-50

Hat-50

Medicine:

Disinfectant-200

Sleeping Pills-150

Burn Cream-200

Syringe-200

Pain Killers-150

Other-(PM Me)

Other:

Blanket-75

Flash Light-100

Net-125

Rope-100

Night Vision Goggles-150

Sleeping Bag-75

Tent-150

Umbrella-50

Sunglasses-50

Other- (PM Me)

Points will be posted on my profile. Please tell me what your sending and who to.

Kindle: The 51st Hunger Games

District One: Luxury

Male: Open

Female: Taken

District Two: Masonry

Male: Open

Female: Open

District Three: Technology

Male: Taken

Female: Taken

District Four: Fishing

Male: Open

Female: Taken

District Five: Power

Male: Open

Female: Open

District Six: Transportation

Male: Open

Female: Open

District Seven: Lumber

Male: Open

Female: Open

District Eight: Textiles

Male: Open

Female: Taken

District Nine: Grain

Male: Open

Female: Open

District Ten: Livestock

Male: Open

Female: Open

District Eleven: Agriculture

Male: Open

Female: Open

District Twelve: Mining

Male: Open

Female: Open

(Character names an creators' names on my profile.)

It was the same thing every year. The same games, the same cruel deaths of the district kids. It almost surprised the districts how much it still hurt when the games rolled around. That they hadn't already become numb to the children's suffering. That they hadn't become used to the pain. Most had given up, on the thought of freedom, some on the thought of life in general. Bowing to the Capital's will and the prospect of the annual games.

But not all bowed, for where ever there is cruelty and injustice, the fire of rebellion is quick to follow.

All they needed was someone to kindle it.


End file.
